Team 13 itS pokemon time
by Midnightweasel
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Hinata are good frindes but are splittet when they are going out in teams to find new pokemon and digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno I am 10. So excited for today we will get our start Pokémon and our team we will travel with. Hope I will get on team with my two best friends Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata are a shy girl but super cute and sweet, she is a peace maker and a good hearted person and a huge crush on Naruto

Naruto is so hyper but I love him like a brother, he is always there for me and Hinata. He is a prankish but he has a big heart to those he cares about.

There is a person I don't want to have on me team Uchiha Sasuke ( sasgay, chicken but and teme) he think he is so cool with this I am emo and so cold attitude are oh so matsho. His to biggest fan girls

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Karin (my bimbo cousin) they hates my guts because Sasuke looks at me now and then but that is just because he wonder hove I know his cousin and brother.

When Iruka sensei came through the door the class fell silent, so everybody are exited I take it? he ask the hole class who nods all over. Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Karin bansses likes cries was herd form the two girls who was jumping with joy. Team 8 Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and Choji Akimichi nods were given back and forth team 10 Aburame Shino, Juugo and Suigetsu silent's and team 13 Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura yyyyeeeeessss shout the three of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei, thanks for the rewires hope you like this chapter have some problem to how it should go on so if you guys have ideas I will be happy to hear

Midnight weasel

The three of us walked happy toward professor Sarabutos lab, where we would get our first pokemon. At the professors lab we saw a weasel and a yeah waiting for us. why are you her aniki and with teme`s brother to? he he we are her to be your teacher on the way yeah, I could feel celebis mark on my hip burn in happiness finaly could I go out and meet her, she was my legendary and my guardian at the same time if I was poisoned or sick her healing power would leak out of the mark and free my body from dangerous ting. We went inside at professor was standing there with three pokemon: evee, pichaso, and charmander, the evee when he saw me he jumpet and liked me face ;eveee; was his greeting the weasel was chukling at me hm at last he like me was my childis repel, he just shacked his head. Charmander went over to Hina and ;char char; he greet to her and gave her å hug Naruto got jealous but his pichaso gave him a light bolt and he calmed down hei pichaso are you ready to travel with me and the gang? Naruto shouted : picha picha; he answered and showed a peace sign. Yeah and weasel was watshing the whole time let`s get going then yeah hey weasel why are you not with chicken ass? like you said he is a chicken and I don't like the sluts on his team plus Hatake wanted him so as long as I don't have to see him every day I am happy yeah and Naru looked shooked and Hina just smiled sins she just had heard that he could talk more that hn and smirk.

After walking a wail: We came to å waterfall where celebi was whirling around in the flower field. ; cel celebi cel; she shouted when she saw me. I was on the ground with a smiling celebi on me stomach. good to see you to cel why do you let her go around free? a new and happy voice sound across the field, Shisui what are you doing here? came weasel sharp reply aw come one weasel be happy not look bitter like oji- san came Shisui`s happy ands ware why do it have so swarm of Uchiha`s everywhere? sulked Naru. Hina let a giggle at his answer because bout me and Shisui want to be close to cherry and to make sure chicken ass as you have named him don't get to close, why did he have to say that off all ting`s ok I know that the two of the haw a thing for me but sasgay to? Oh like is not so bright now like I would let teme near any of them over my dead body was Naru`s reply on weasel`s downcast on his ability on defending us. Celebi who didn't like tense moments begun to dance around the field; cel cel celebi; she amused happily to Naru`s sulking. hey Shisui do you know who is teme`s teacher? aa I know but you aren't going to like it so its scarcrow? yes Kakashi are the team leader of my foolish little brother team bummer now I can't try to find the teme and make is hair yellow like the chicken he is me and Hina fell on the ground in laughter at Naru`s evil plan that didn't go like he wanted. Weasel just smirked and yeah and Shisui joined us on the ground.


End file.
